


[Podfic of] The Unstolen Child

by isweedan



Series: [Podfic of] Double Agent Vader [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Kidnapping, Audio Format: MP3, Double Agent Vader, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Spies & Secret Agents, truly ridiculous amounts of painful irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 04:06:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: [00:18:46]Fialleril's Summary:Every Force sensitive child must be registered with the Imperial Inquisition. When the time comes, they'll be collected for training.Ahsoka is determined to make sure that doesn't happen. And she has some unexpected help.





	[Podfic of] The Unstolen Child

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Unstolen Child](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7754272) by [Fialleril](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fialleril/pseuds/Fialleril). 



> Fialleril's Notes:  
>  __  
> Forewarning, friends: the many levels of secrecy in this 'verse mean that this fic is nothing but pain. Well, and rescued children. There is that.
> 
> _//_
> 
> _Although Ahsoka doesn't know it, Ekkreth is also the source of the Inquisitors' lists that Mothma sends on to her._
> 
> _Also, just to be clear: Yes, Oholi has two moms. And no, Myana isn't dead. She's currently been captured by the Empire, but she's going to escape. There will be no dead lesbians in this 'verse._

**Length** 00:18:46

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Double%20Agent%20Vader%20016%20The%20Unstolen%20Child.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> [Here is a .zip file of the series,](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/DAV.zip) Right-click to DL!
> 
> Cover Notes -- Oooh man this cover. I STRUGGLED with the Ahsoka stories, using Rebels screencaps felt weird, but I wanted Ahsoka here - this silhouette is actually a flooded line drawing Dave Filoni did for an unmade ep of Clone Wars!


End file.
